Snape Gets Into The Spirit?
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: Snape gets into the halloween spirit, so we know what will happen to the poor students. There's a small crossover with Hellsing. Who will save the students from snape? read to find out. Its also under The Halloween Spirit


It was Halloween time at Hogwarts again, and everyone's happiness was rising. The great Halloween Ball was coming up, and everyone was getting into the spirit. Well almost. The one person that didn't, was the one and only Professor Snape.

Walking through the halls, he passed a few Slytherins. He overheard there petty conversation.

"Draco, what r u going to dress up as?" That annoying nasal voice came from Pansy Parkinson, one of the few Slytherins he despised. Snape shuddered.

"I don't know. For the millionth time." He smiled at his godsons answer. So he wasn't the only one who found her annoying?

"Should I go as a slut, hooker, or prostitute?" Parkinson pouted out her bottom lip to make her look like a pug with a weird mouth disease.

Zabini, a Slytherin he did like, answered. "Then you wouldn't be dress up. The point of Halloween is to dress in something you're not."

Snape laughed but succeeded in covering it with a cough while walking by the three. As he continued walking to the dungeons, he began thinking. Which we all know is a bad sign, usually for all the houses except Slytherin. But this one time, it was extremely unusual. And not just because there was no smoke coming from his head.

**SNAPE PoV**

I covered my laugh with a cough, and earned a smirk from Draco and Zabini. Parkinson turned and tilted her head at me like the stupid whore she was. She should have been born blonde.

Walking, I wondered what I could do to scare the Gryffindors. They needed a good scare… in fact, all the houses needed a good scare.

As I walked, I thought about all the possibilities. I could make a poly juice potion and give it to potter to make him look like Voldemort. That would definitely make him shit himself. I could tell Weasely how I have a town in muggle London named after me. But what about Granger? Hmm… a love potion.

I felt an evil grin. I could make Draco a love potion to go after the mud blood. She'd probably need to be hospitalized after that.

But what about the rest of the school?

I felt myself subconsciously bite my lip, something I had not done since I had kissed Lily. I froze. The malicious smirk on my face could probably rival the Dark Lords himself. I may not like the thing, but he'd be proud of how bad I would scare the shit of Potter.

Hmm… should I just tell him I kissed his mother, or write a fake note saying he was my child? A shiver went down my spine at the thought of fathering that child. But, it would be beyond hilarious to see his face. That might be worth it.

Now back to the original subject: the rest of the school. Maybe I could release the man eating three headed dog the game keeper named Fluffy. What's wrong with that thing, the world may never know. Plus, how he had that giant spider as a pet… off topic.

The thought of Fluffy and millions of bugs made something in the back of my mind register and awaken. What was that manga that I read when I was younger? Dracula? No-Life-King? No, the person who caught him. Van Helsing? Hellsing! That was it!

Lengthening my strides, I all but ran to the dungeons and into my chambers. As far as the students knew, only Dumbledore's fireplace was floo accessible. But mine was too, considering I was a spy for the Order. Not the other way round.

I stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "Snape Manor!" I said loudly and clearly. The green flames engulfed me and set me into my fireplace.

Stepping out of it, I looked around the house. It was dark. Damn, I had forgotten the time.

Flicking my wand, a few lights came on. A house elf appeared next to me.

"Master has returned early in the year. Much to early. Is something wrong?" I looked at the elf. Minnie, I believe. I looked at her ears. Yes, it was Minnie.

"No Minnie, nothing is wrong. Just came to look for something."

"Would you like Minnie to get it?" Her huge glassy eyes looked up at me.

I shook my head. "No, thank you Minnie."

She nodded and popped away. You always had to wonder what house elves did when you didn't need them. Maybe they go to reproduce. That might be why every year I have more house elves.

Thinking of Minnie, I laughed at why I named her that. Actually laughed, which by itself might scare the kids. Most house elves ears were pointed. Hers were more curved and reminded me of a mouse. The only female mouse I could think of was Minnie. Lets hope I don't name one Mickey.

Walking into a old, unused room, I flicked on the muggle light switch. My charcoal colored eyes swept over the boxes, before I saw the one I had been looking for.

"Accio box!" I said and pointed to the box on the top. When I had been fourteen, I had a small obsession with a manga and anime called Hellsing. Something Lily had gotten me to read. I'm sure there is a box somewhere in Godric's Hollow similar to mine.

Setting the box on a table, I took the first few things out, mainly being figurines. I smirked when I saw the mangas.

Deciding to screw it, I put everything in the box and was about to bring it with me. I stopped at the door.

What if one of the students were stupid enough to get into it?

I glanced at the box, then sighed. I grabbed the mangas and left the room, headed to the fireplace.

Stepping into the living room, I froze. Coming somewhere from above me, was a squeaking sound. And it wasn't a rat, but it might have been a mouse. A Minnie to be exact.

I shook my head and left the manor before I heard anything else. I might have been perverted, but I would not take elf sex or anything like that.

Stepping back into my chambers, I set the mangas on my bed and began to leaf through them. In the process I was also creating red fabrics and sewing them together (with magic) to form the giant trench coat and red fedora hat of Alucards, along with the tie. I already had the suit.

**THIRD PERSON PoV**

It was Halloween day, and the students were allowed to dress up during classes. Which also meant the staff could. What Snape found strange was that Dumbledore had made a poly juice potion for him and Hagrid so they could be dressed as each other. But, Snape agreed it was better than Dumbledore doing that with him. He had always questioned Dumbledore's sexual preference.

Halloween morning, Ronald received the morning paper from the town of Snape, and started hyperventilating at the fact there was a town named after Snape. For the hell of it, Snape created and added an article about him being the founder of the town. Picture and all. Though, the picture was of him fifteen years ago when he was twenty five, but the article was about how the founder hadn't been there in fifteen years.

But, Snape of course, had to swallow back vile when Lavender Brown saw the picture and said he was hot back then. Dean Thomas also ran out of the great hall screaming 'run.'

Then came the funnier two.

Hermione Granger had been sitting peacefully in her seat, when Draco Malfoy came up behind her. He tapped her shoulder.

"What do u want Malfoy?" She asked, annoyed, not even to turn around to see the undeniable lust that shown in his eyes from the love spell.

"Hermione Granger," Her back straightened when he didn't call her mud blood. "I love you more than I even love myself, which is quite a lot. You know I wouldn't say that unless it were true. Please turn around and succumb to me with all the love I know you have for me."

Hermione was pale, and her eyes were twitching. Soon her neck started to too.

Snape was snickering to himself. The entire room began to go quiet at Draco's 'confession.' Snape wasn't wearing his costume yet, but he was going to leave as soon as he saw all three of the golden trio tormented.

Pansy's wail broke the silence, ringing in Snape's ears. It started to break Draco out of the spell, but he fell back into it.

Snape had a feeling what would happen when he saw Granger get up and stare at Draco, her right hand twitching. And Potter hadn't even gotten his scare yet.

**SNAPE PoV**

Walking into the great hall and taking my seat, I looked down at my plate, then next to me. Why the bloody hell was Dumbledore doing sitting next to me?! The great oaf sat next to me… wait.

Twisting my neck, I saw Hagrid sitting in the head chair. The Hagrid body rose.

"Good morning students," Everyone looked at him, Dumbledore's voice coming out of Hagrid's mouth.

"Ah, I get it. Poly juice potion." I said to myself. I silently thanked Merlin that Dumbledore didn't come to me and ask to do that. For one, they would have messed up with my plans. Two, well, I wasn't to sure about Dumbledore's sexual preference. Maybe he was just being polite to McGonagall. Either that or he has the hots for Hagrid. I honestly hope it's the first choice… though it probably isn't.

Dumble-grid gave a small speech about the Ball tonight, but I wasn't paying attention. I was waiting for the owl that would come earlier than the rest of the mail that would deliver the morning paper of Snape Town to Weasely. It did, right after Dumble-grid sat back down.

I set a nonverbal spell so I could hear everything around me, but also they're conversation.

"What's this?" The Weasely boy asked holding the paper that had no moving pictures.

"It looks like a muggle newspaper, Ronald." Granger told him, eyebrows furrowed. "Where's it from?"

Weasely shrugged. "Look at the top," Potter told him.

"Uh, Sn-" All the blood left his face. The whiteness of his skin contrasted horribly with his hair. His left eye twitched and he dropped it on his toast.

Potter leaned back, shocked, before he reached and grabbed the paper. He read the top and the blood left his face too, along with his mouth falling open. Granger sitting next to him, being the nosey know-it-all, read it over his shoulder. Her mouth fell slack and she set her head on his shoulder.

How sweet. Gag. Just wait until they read the article I created. It was about me being the founder and not visiting for fifteen years. There was a picture of me, from fifteen years ago, too. When I was twenty five. Wow, I cant believe how old I am.

Weasley snatched it out of Potters hands and looked at all the articles, then froze when he saw the one about me. He read it, then handed it to the other two, paler than ever, and eyes glassy. I grabbed my goblet as they looked up at me.

"Snape, has a town." Weasley said. Wow, he could actually state the obvious.

"The world is coming to an end. How much time do we have Mione?" Potter of course, makes a joke out of it. But looking at him, he's completely serious. A smug smirk came onto my face, which Dumble-grid noticed.

"Severus, what is so funny? I've only seen a smirk that smug on you when you got back at James on Halloween." I looked down at my plate and chuckled, remembering one Halloween when I made a photo of Remus in his wolf form humping Sirius in his dog form. It had been a full moon the night before Halloween, so it worked out perfectly. He wouldn't sit near them for a month. Especially when they would always sit together.

"That was something to be smug about. Along with Lucius' payback." Ah, when I sent 'love letters' to all the muggleborns signed Lucius Malfoy. Oh, he tortured everyone he could without getting in trouble. Never did find out that it was me…

My attention went back to the Gryffindors when I heard a new voice enter the conversation. That annoying Brown girl. A not-so-slutty version of Parkinson for Gryffindor.

"Oh, wow, is that professor Snape?" the trio nodded, pale and wide eyed. She gapped at the photo. "Wow, that had to be taken in his mid twenties."

"About that. Fifteen years ago so around twenty five." Granger said, still scared stiff.

"Lavender," Weasley started. "There's a town called Snape. He's the founder. We have about a month until the world comes to an end. Or to Miones estimations that is."

The Brown girl didn't pay attention. "Snape was hot back then."

They paled even more, and bile rose in my throat. I had to force it back down. Granger spoke.

"My estimations were wrong. We have about two weeks left."

They then sat in a stoney silence. I grinned. Dumble-grid looked back at me. "What have you done to them?"

I looked at the headmaster. "I have done nothing. Weasley just got a muggle paper from Snape town for some reason."

He chuckled and returned to his conversation with Flitwick. Thomas, another stupid Gryffindor, read the Article about me over their shoulders. When he was done, he looked up at me and met my eye. He stared for a second longer before he shot down the aisle screaming run. My smirk was beyond smug. McGonagall watched her student run out of the great hall.

Draco started walking over to Granger, signaling her turn.

Granger had finally started to eat again, slouching. Draco came up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hermione Granger," Granger straightened up when he didn't call her mud blood. "I love you more than I even love myself, which is quite a lot. You know I wouldn't say that unless it were true. Please turn around and succumb to me with all the love I know you have for me."

Granger started twitching. Quite hilarious. The only thing that wasn't twitching was her hands. I snickered to myself as the great hall went silent.

It was quite, then Parkinson almost ruined it when she let out a wail close to that of a banshee's. I was afraid that the spell would break to soon. I had decided to go with a spell instead of a potion, seeing as a spell would break easier and quicker. But I was hoping, that since I couldn't smack my godson, Granger could. Because honestly, that boys ego needed to be deflated some.

Granger stood up, and when I saw her hand begin to twitch, I knew she would smack him. Her arm darted, and for a second, I thought she might punch him. It hadn't been what I had been aiming for, but would have done the job if she did. But luckily she just slapped him. Leaving a huge red hand print on his cheek. That seemed to bring him out of it. Along with the cheering Gryffindors. I would punish them later for that, but even I had to enjoy a good slap.

Granger sat back down, quite calmly for how she looked. "I was wrong again. We only have a week."

I grinned as Draco tried to pry off Parkinson, so he couldn't really do anything. I may not like the girl, but she was pretty strong if she was able to hold onto and drag the Slytherin seeker away. My plans were working perfectly.

The mail came five minutes later. Potter got his regular daily prophet, and something else. I had written a letter that was from 'Lily', and one from 'Black' explaining how he 'found' the letter in some of James and Lily's things. I grinned as he opened it.

As he read the first letter from 'Sirius', confusion was on his face. I had basically put: I found this in your parents things, and this letter was in a book. One that I had only seen Lily read. Mainly because it was a romantic muggle novel, but, a place James wouldn't look. I'm sorry Harry. But I am still and will always be your godfather.

Yep, I believe that was exactly what I put. What? I had to make it believable. If I was hot fifteen years ago, then by damn, I was good at everything.

Potter pulled out the second letter. It was in perfect penmanship of Lily's. His face paled as he read it. I was actually afraid his heart had stopped beating. Lily sure wouldn't forgive me for that.

I smirked at what I wrote.

Whoever is reading this, needs to get it to Harry or James Potter. James, if it's you, then I am sorry I lied to you. Harry- Harry is not your son. When we had that fight, I went to visit Severus. We didn't mean for it to happen, but, things got too far before we could stop them. Then two weeks later, me and you had sex. When I went to a muggle doctor just to be sure about being pregnant, he said the best relationships were based on lies, and that I was off to a great start. I kept the one night stand thing from you, and I'm sorry. I know you can never forgive me, but I'm sorry with all my heart. And the reason Harry looks like you and not Severus is because of the spell I placed on him before he was born. I lied, and so far our relationship has worked out. Maybe that doctor was right. But either way, you deserve the truth.

Harry if it is you reading this letter, well then, I guess you already know what I'm talking about. Severus Snape is your biological father. If you go to Hogwarts, then he is your potions professor. If you don't, then, something has happened to me and/or James. I'm sorry for lying to you too. I was foolish and mad at your father, so I did something that I regretted. But not fully. You are still my son, so I will always love you, no matter what you feel for me. I hid this note in a muggle novel, a girly one at that, somewhere James wouldn't most likely find it. I was afraid. Afraid that James would hate you like he hated your biological father. But please, do not hate me. I did what I thought was best so James wouldn't hate you. As you read before, I placed a spell on you so you looked like James. It didn't work quite the way I planned. I had planned on you looking more like me, but you looked almost exactly like James, except you had my eyes. I was perfectly fine with that. Maybe that means that you look more like Severus, except you have my eyes instead of his charcoal ones. Also, I never told him you were his son. I never told him he had fathered a son. But no matter how stupid it is, I did it out of love. Please believe that. And Harry, as soon as you read this it can never be read again. You may tell who you choose to. But if James read it first, he wouldn't be able to keep it from you.

Loving you forever,

Lily Evans-Potter

Potter, being the prissy boy he was, fainted for about five minutes. Maybe he had a fainting spell. No pun intended. Okay, maybe there was, but, not the point. His face was hysterical. He kept shuddering, and gulping. He was whiter than the ghosts, too. But it was too funny. Dumble-grid, loving the golden boy-

My thoughts stopped. Did Dumbledore- did Dumbledore like Potter?

My eye started twitching. But When I looked at him, it didn't look like it. Maybe a grandfather love or something, but nothing pedophile related. I could actually breathe easily when I realized that.

Dumble-grid turned to me. "What did you torment Harry with?"

I smirked. "Harry got a letter from 'Sirius' about a letter that he found in one of 'Lily's' books."

"And what did that letter say?"

"Dumbledore, it would be for my gain of course." I smirked. I loved feeling Slytherin again. Smirking all the time.

"So you put you slept with Lily?" It was a question, but he was pretty sure he was right.

I raised an eyebrow. "You really think I would put that?" Dumble-grid shrugged. "You know I'm better than that." He grinned, along with McGonagall next to him. "I put we had a one night stand and that he's actually my son."

They both choked on their drinks from laughing. "Can we see the letter Severus?"

I shook my head. "No. 'Lily' put a spell on it so that after Harry reads it, no one else can."

They both shook their heads. McGonagall looked at me. "Have you had enough fun?"

I gave her a hard glare. One of the students had come up. I didn't answer until he left. "No. I have yet to torture the rest of the school."

"Are you going to make the crap their pants like you did that one year?" Dumble-grid asked. It was very rare when he ever cursed. At all. But when he did, it was beyond funny terms, or serious terms. I couldn't tell which.

"Crap is to loose a term; I prefer shit."

All of the teachers burst out in small laughter. "And of course, its all shits and giggles." This just made them laugh harder, causing the students to look up at the teachers. Potter had finally awaken, so I took my leave to the dungeons.

**THIRD PERSON PoV**

To the students, Halloween was just another day for Snape. No bats on the wall, no spiders, nothing. Usually because those things were always in there. But to some of the students, it didn't feel right to come down to the dungeons. It gave off that creepy feeling you get when you know something is watching you.

There was no creepy music playing; nothing different. From the outside at least. Though, one thing that unnerved the students was that it was quiet. And Snape wasn't there after the bell, like how he usually storms in two seconds after. He didn't walk into his room. No, what he did scared the hell out of the kids. And actually did make a couple of the younger kids shit themselves.

No, he _phased_ into the room.

RaWrSnApEiShErE

During his first class, the first years, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, he made ten of the forty shit themselves just by the phasing. By the end of the period, a total of fifteen shit themselves. The rest pissed themselves. And all he did was phase.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors went a lot alike, just less numbers. Four weren't soiled at all. But he was saving his other acts for his sixth year classes. Mainly the Gryffindor and Slytherin one.

As the age group went up, the number of students soiling themselves went down. Fifth year only had two students, which Snape was very displeased by that. He also threatened to take away fifty house points for every person that tells what he did. He had tabs on all of them. Or that's what he told them. In reality, he actually did. He had gotten Dumbledore's permission to set up cameras to watch them.

None of the students told.

So now, you have to feel sorry for the sixth years. Especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

**SNAPE PoV**

The classes so far, had gone quite well. The fifth years had been a bit disappointing, but, I had only been phasing around, saving the main acts for the class with the golden trio.

I watched from the shadows as the class left, then I saw the Weasley girl was looking around nervously. I let a maniacal laugh pass through my lips, and she, along with some others, squeaked and made a bee line for the door. None of the students wanted to be left alone with me. More so than usual that is.

Grinning, I phased from inside of the classroom, to in front of the class that just walked out of the room.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about how terrifying class was, be prepared to lose fifty points for each student that tells."

A fifth year Slytherin spoke up. "Class wasn't that terrifying,"

My eyes that I'd changed to ember red focused on him. "Would you like to stay for the next class?" My words were calm, but laced with the threat. I saw him swallow.

"Uh, no thanks," he hesitated. "Got a-a-a exam in my next class."

I let out the maniacal chuckle, phasing away. I made a damn good Alucard.

Saying a nonverbal spell in my head, I made sure the other powers worked correctly. I grinned when my left arm turned into millions of bugs and the head of a dog came out of my right shoulder. An actual maniacal laugh came from me being me; not me being Alucard.

I said one more spell so that I wouldn't have to say them the rest of the day. Evening, actually.

Phasing out of the room, I waited for the class to file in. Deciding instead to just phase in, I walked through the back wall.

**THIRD PERSON PoV**

"Good evening, class," the students back straightened. For one, they didn't know where the voice of their professor was coming from. Two? Well, it was plain creepy to hear Snape say good evening.

Harry Potter was sitting next to Hermione Granger, who sat next to Ronald Weasley. Hermione lifted her head and stopped digging through her bag. Everyone did.

Weasley was shaking, still terrified that Snape owned a town and he just said good evening. Plus, the voice was coming from nowhere.

"Your ingredients are on the board. Get to work." Snape continued. The students, still shaken from not being able to locate the source of the voice, got the supplies and ingredients. Then, Neville Longbottom's yell pierced the classes silence. He jumped up and pointed at the wall, where a body was walking through it. The room was then filled with more screams of terror.

**SNAPE PoV**

A deep dark chuckle came past my lips. The students stared wide eyed at me.

"Get to work!" I barked. They all jumped and scampered to get to their partners. My eyes surveyed the room and I saw Longbottom shaking, and continuously glancing at me. I bore my stare into him and the next time he looked at me, he yelped.

I smirked and walked over to my desk. My boots were loud as with each step I took.

Sitting down behind the desk, I put my feet on the table and leaned back, opening a drawer.

Pulling out a bag of red liquid, I saw Granger look at me. I gave her a maniacal grin before I bit into the bag with my make-shift fangs. Her eyes widened and she began to hyper-ventilate.

"What is wrong, Miss Granger?" I asked, my voice seeming to flow at every angle.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head before she went back to work. She was shaking though.

When I knew that none of the students were looking at me, I began to almost melt myself. I formed into a puddle of blood, and slowly eased my way through the cracks so that none of the students would notice.

"Where'd he go?" I heard Weasley ask.

Parkinson spoke. "Draco-" She stopped, gasping a breath. Then, she screamed.

A small trail of blood ,actually red colored water with a powder to make it thicker (muggle ideas do work), was going up her leg from around her ankle. The small trail of water was actually me, a spell I found increasingly useful. For in fact, I was everywhere in the room at once.

Deciding that I'd scared her pretty well with the blood, I had it trail up onto other people. The entire class was screaming now.

Now came the fun part.

I turned the blood-water into millions of different bugs. The class, if possible, screamed even louder.

Some of the students tried to shake me off of them. Most didn't succeed. I crawled up the students, and the girls began to scream even more. True, I was getting a headache, but hell, this was worth it.

I heard my godson scream and I emitted a dark chuckle around the room. I didn't realize how badly Draco sounded when he screamed. His voice was a high as Parkinson.

Some of the students were running around, and a few caldrons tipped over, and I laughed even more. Some of the students grabbed their potions and poured on the bugs. But, I had thought ahead.

Like hell I was gonna let them make a potion that could hurt me!

I didn't hear over the yelling so I only saw McGonagall and Dumbledore enter. I believed the potion between Hagrid and him had worn off a long time ago.

I chuckled, and turned the bugs back into the blood. The students screamed some more, and McGonagall jumped and yelped. My chuckle turned into a full-blown maniacal laugh as the blood pooled itself in front of my desk, slowly reconstructing my body. All of the students were standing in the back of the class behind Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster?" I asked as soon as I stopped my evil laugh.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Students, you are dismissed." At his words, everyone ran out of the room, most of them not caring about their stuff.

"Did you have your fun today?" Dumbledore asked with that glint in his eye.

I grinned before I phased off and in front of the students. I phased into a giant dog with four sets of eyes and began barking.

Everyone once again screamed, trying to get away from me. I phased back into my classroom laughing, sitting in my chair with my feet propped up on the table. I grabbed a bag of blood from the drawer and looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have actually." I said before I ripped into the bag.

He grinned. "I take it you like that Hawaiian Punch?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him, detaching my mouth from the bag. "Why would I use Hawaiian Punch when I can use real blood?" I asked with curiosity.

McGonagall's eyes got wide and she ran from the room screaming. Dumbledore slowly backed out, the spark and twinkle from his eye gone.

"Damn. The seventh years aren't going to be that much fun."

Grinning and releasing a dark chuckle, I finished the rest of my Hawaiian Punch.

**A/N: well, my Halloween story is done. Tell me if you liked, loved it, or just plain hated it. I'm gonna also have this under harry potter/harry potter hellsing crossover, depending on which ever ur reading this under. Tell me if you can depict the House quote in here!**


End file.
